


Where Did You Go

by carol_jones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_jones/pseuds/carol_jones
Summary: The scene that was missing between Jaime and Cersei when he returned to King's Landing after being a prisoner for over a year.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Where Did You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with this modest one shot after months of wanting to write and not having the will or the inspiration.
> 
> Many of you probably agree with me that Jaime coming back to Cersei after over a year of being imprisoned and losing his sword hand deserved a more heartfelt moment than what we got on the show. So I hope you enjoy it (even though it's short). Sorry for any mistakes, this wasn't beta'd.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Kala, for inspiring me to write after months of writer's block. Thank you <3
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Jaime looked at her back, barely believing she was real. Her golden curls cascading down her back, her sleeveless gown showing off her creamy white arms. How many times in the last year had he dreamed about her like this?

He swallowed hard and found his voice to say her name and make his presence known.

“Cersei…”, it came out as a hoarse whisper.

When she turned around and saw him her eyes widened, and her mouth fell partially open.

He looked down in shame at his stump, his ragged clothes and his overall pitiful state. He was not her golden lion anymore. But he hoped she would still take him back. Actually, he didn’t even know what he was hoping for.

Cersei stood up and stared at him. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. What had they done to her brother? What had he been reduced to? This wasn’t her Jaime, her other half. But at the same time, he had never been more her and her him. What his time away and imprisonment had done to his appearance was what being apart from him for so long had done to her heart and soul.

She started walking towards him slowly, almost careful. He didn’t move, just stared at her movements. He was sure she had never looked more beautiful and still could not fully believe it was all real, and not just another one of his desperate dreams during a shitty attempt at sleep while tied to a wooden pole. The closer she got, the more he drank her in. Her beautiful face, her soft blonde hair, her unique perfume and her emerald green eyes. He couldn’t do anything other than stare, it’s like he was paralyzed.

Cersei stopped in front of him and look him up and down, trying to process this new version of her twin and his presence in her chambers after such a long time. Without even realizing it, she reached up with one hand and lightly touched his thick beard. He let out an involuntary light gasp as soon as he felt her soft hand make contact with his cheek, as a single tear rolled down her face.

Jaime couldn’t hold it in any longer and said, “I’ve missed you Cersei.”

His sister looked down, trying not to let her emotions take over. She let her hand slide off his cheek and looked up at him again in his eyes and replied “I know. I’ve missed you as well.”

Cersei turned around and made to walk away from him, put some distance between them, but Jaime softly grabbed one of her hands with his good one and whispered “Don’t”.  
She stopped and turned around to look at him again, letting him hold her hand. Secretly enjoying the feel of it. But then she looked from his hand to his stump and he dropped her hand immediately, a feeling of inadequacy and weakness taking over him.

The blonde put some distance between the two of them so they could gather their thoughts and feelings. As she poured herself a glass of wine, Jaime decided to try on a lighter approach and asked his sister “So, how are you?”

She turned around and glared at him. “Gods, what an idiot” she thought.  
The queen wanted to slap him hard across his face, kiss him hard on the mouth, scream at him, tell him she loved him, cry and fall into his arms to have him hold her tight. All at once.  
Jaime could read all those emotions in her eyes, and it left him feeling a bit pleased at himself that he managed to get a reaction from her.

“Perfectly fine”, she replied with a sarcastic fake smile and lightly squinting her eyes.

Jaime slowly started walking in her direction and she took the opportunity to take him in again while sipping wine from her glass.

“You should bathe, change out of those clothes and see a meister so they can take a proper look at that”, she said nodding in the direction of his missing hand wrapped and dirty rags tinted with dried blood. While Cersei was talking she didn’t even notice Jaime inching closer to her, and only noticed it when she felt him pull her into a tight hug as soon as she finished her sentence. She wrapped one arm around him and let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She felt Jaime let out what she felt was a sob but couldn’t be sure.

After a few seconds he pulled away a little so he could look at his sister’s beautiful face. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of it. When she opened them, her brother looked like he was about to lean in for a kiss and she tried to discourage him saying “Jaime, not-”, but was rudely interrupted by a knock on her door.

“Wait!”, the queen said loudly to whoever was at the door. Jaime looked defeated with the interruption and let his hand fall from her face, starting to put some distance between them. Cersei took pity in him and touched his cheek to get his attention, also secretly frustrated that their first moment together in over a year had been abruptly interrupted.

“I’ll pay a visit to you later tonight, in your chambers, so we can talk properly.” She said looking into his eyes. If he weren’t so tired and drained of his energy, Jaime would have given her the brightest smile, but all he could muster was a relieved sigh and small nod with his head.

After Jaime left her bedroom and she saw what her maid wanted with her, she was left alone with her thoughts once again. As she sipped her wine by the window, she smiled to herself at the idea that popped in her head, and decided she would speak to one of the golds’ man later that afternoon.


End file.
